Merry Christmas Alec
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Alec is troubled with deciding what to get Magnus for Christmas; Jace makes some pretty accurate guesses on how Alec spent his night. Alec goes also shopping and meets what seems to be an angel that makes him realize the real meaning of the season. All the while, Magnus plans a surprise, with the help of Isabelle and Clary, his dutiful elves.


_**A/N: Hi! This is this new holiday fic I wrote! Featuring Malec of course, I really hope you like, for I worked really hard! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

Merry Christmas, Alec

Alec sat in the kitchen of the Institute, greedily bent over a cup of dirt-black coffee. He was absolutely exhausted, and wasn't sure if he would be able to get through the day, without it(and several more cups!)

Jace practically skipped into the kitchen, the boy actually had a Santa hat on his head. Alec groaned inwardly. He was sure that grin on the golden-haired boy's face meant that he was up to no good.

He was right.

"Morning Alec!" Jace said.

"Morning, Jace." Alec responded tiredly.

Jace smirked wickedly at the tiredness in his voice. "Long night?"

Alec groaned.

"Magnus kept ya up late." Jace wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "You topped didn't you? Yeah that can wear a guy out."

"Jace. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

He put his hands up in the air defensively. "Look Alec, don't take it out on me. I didn't tell you that you had to sneak out of the Institute. I didn't tell you that you had to stay up all night with your sexy warlock boyfriend, fucking each other's brains out all night long. It might be the season of giving but _honestly _Alec."

Alec's jaw hung open slightly. _Jace. _My _mother _is in the other room! Besides I didn't do any of that last night! Well…. I did sneak out…. erm….. leave. But that's beside the point!"

Jace shook his head sadly. "My dear parabati. When will you learn that denial isn't just a river in Egypt?"

He walked out of the room then, leaving Alec and his cold coffee, watching his retreat.

"_My sexy warlock?"_

In truth, Alec did do some of those things the night before. He did sneak out of the Institute, and he did visit Magnus and…well he preferred the term _make love_, as cheesy and wimpy as it may be. But that was only for a bit(well a few hours), before he snuck out, only to sit, freezing in the middle of Central Park till the sun came up.

You see, Alec was having what could be considered a small, or large dilemma.

He didn't know what to get Magnus for Christmas.

You may be laughing at your computer screen as you read this, or symphzinng because you have a similar problem. Knowing what to get a loved one; a sibling, parent, relative, spouse, partner, lover or friend; can be some of the hardest parts of the Christmas. Honestly, Alec thought it was exhausting and slightly annoying.

He obviously loved it as a child(Alec wasn't _that _weird) but as he reached his teens it got worse. One Christmas, they even had to deal with demons, as the job of a Nephillum is never done. But this year would be his first spent with Magnus, and therefore it was special.

Maybe he was making too big of a deal. Maybe he should just get him some Saks or Starbucks gift card, and call this Christmas shit a done deal. But Alec couldn't help but feel that if he took the easy way out, than Magnus would be disappointed in him. Magnus was just _so _out there and enthusiastic about holidays and celebrations that _surely _the biggest holiday of the year would be the one he's the most excited about.

And if Alec messed up their first Christmas together, how would he look? Maybe Magnus wouldn't want to be with someone who could barely understand the concept of Christmas and gift-giving. Maybe he'd dump him for someone more on his level. Alec would be left in the street!

Deep, deep, down, Alec knew he was being silly. But the tiny seed of doubt, that always remained buried in his heart seemed to be growing sporadically. And about something as trivial as _Christmas_!

Alec stood in front of Macy's, amidst all of the last minute shoppers. It was a Sunday morning, but that damn sure didn't stop the shoppers.

After all, as the store people shouted. 'Christmas is only nine days away!'

"Nine days away, my ass." Alec grumbled.

A girl came up to him. She looked fourteen or fifteen, and reminded him of Izzy a bit, also with dark hair except her eyes were light. She wore black jeans, boots and a light blue sweater. She looked human as far as Alec could tell, and he was plain _irritated. _Not at the girl but, it ended up being directed toward her. "_Look. _Whatever you're selling I _don't _want."

The girl tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her face. "If I recall, I don't have anything _to_ sell you. Unless of course, you want a candy cane. " she reached in her pocket, and pulled out a red and white striped candy.

Immediately Alec hung his head a bit. He couldn't believe he had been so hostile to a stranger for no reason, and the stranger greeted his rudeness with nothing but kindness. He was ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I'm so stressed but that gave me no right to-"

She put up a gloved hand, stopping his speech. "It's fine, look; my family is the same way. My parents always get very upset and stressed out around the holidays. This will be a first time in a couple of years really celebrating. So honestly, it's no problem."

Alec would have to admit, what the girl had just said had piqued his curiosity. "Whatever do you mean, why would they be upset?"

The girls face changed, and her eyes looked sad. "My…..a few years ago my brother died….on Christmas Eve." Tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes, and even though he didn't especially think many girls were pretty, he was struck by how beautiful this girl was. Alec could feel tears prickling in his own eyes too.

"He had been sick for years, but Christmas was his absolute favorite holiday. If we could see him as happy as he'd been on Christmas morning, we would've had Christmas every day. I loved my brother _so much_ andto hear screaming on Christmas morning, you and your family screaming because you woke up with your dead little brother in your _arms _makes you never want to celebrate Christmas, for any other holiday ever again!"

By then, Alec and the girl whose name he didn't even know, were openly crying in the street, in front of Macy's. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" he paused, realizing that he didn't _know _the girls name.

"Audrey. My names Audrey."

"I'm Alec. And listen, I know what your feeling. My little brother died too, he was murdered. And for a while my family couldn't cope either. I loved him so much, but I realized that it alright to cry."

The girl, Audrey ran straight into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Alec tried not to look awkward, but it couldn't get much more awkward than this, standing in Macy's among a crowd, crying, while a girl sobbed on your shoulder.

But that was okay, because Alec may have finally learned, exactly what Christmas was all about.

Magnus Bane stood in front of his apartment, soggy snow pooled around his feet. He was hanging Christmas lights in the windows the old fashioned way(the way all non-magical people did it!) But he was enjoying it. He rarely did things without magic and it was refreshing and…..rustic.

The lights made the apartment look cheery, and that was great because everything had to look _perfect. _Magnus had spent many a Christmas with past lovers or companions, but never had it mattered so much. He wasn't nervous or freaking out per se(like Alec was, miles away), but he just wanted it to be special.

That's why he had his little elves, of course! He had bribed Isabel and Clary(one with Jimmy Choo boots and the other with some fancy paints and such). They were going to help him completely adorblelize the house. He'd even gotten them to dress up as elves, and how adorable they looked! He himself wore a simple Christmas sweater(albeit designer) black pants and Uggs.

Back inside the house, Izzy and Clary didn't seem to be doing much of anything, besides chatting in _his _kitchen drinking _his_ eggnog. But _whatever. _The upsetting part was Jace, who was sitting his annoying butt on _his _counter. And he wasn't even dressed up!

"So, why exactly, warlock are you fixing this place up so much? It's just Alec."

"Whatever do you mean, Wayland?"

"Lightwood." Magnus waved a hand to show how much he cared. "I mean why waste energy when all you're going to do is fuck him all the way to the North Pole."

Clary glared at Jace, who pouted. "Hmph. Its true. Now come here little girl." He wagged his eyebrows. "Come sit in Santa's lap."

Izzy wrinkled her nose. "Your so pervy, Jace. I don't even think Magnus would take a seat."

"What is that supposed to mean, Izzy?" Magnus countered.

"One more peep out of you Jace, and you'll be getting for Christmas is a kick right in the family jewels "

Magnus, izzy, and Jace all exchanged glances.

"Someone's PMS'ing." Jace said, before he fled the room.

_**A/N: Sorry if Magnus's part is so small, honestly its Alec-centric. What did you think of Audrey? To unrealistic? Please tell me what you think. Also, I think this story title sucks. If anyone has a idea for a good title include it in your review, you'll get credit if chosen! Merry Christmas! :)**_

_**Reviews would be the icing on my Christmas cake. :) :):)**_


End file.
